


Happily Ever After

by Miss_cellaneous



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Callum is pining, Ezran is a good brother, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Rayllum, Read at your own sadness, Sad, Sad Ending, Seriously I cried writing this, Short, Short One Shot, The author can't write poetic stuff but they try, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_cellaneous/pseuds/Miss_cellaneous
Summary: Callum and Ezran have a wordless, thought-filled bonding moment (Shut UP Keith) that's from third person POV focused mainly on Callum.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangopassionfruit11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopassionfruit11/gifts).



> Welcome to Callum's mind, it was a little (a lot) messy, but I picked this out. Enjoy!

Rayla wasn't attractive.  
Callum refused to admit she was attractive.  
Why? Because she wasn't. Sure, the way her eyes sparkled when she was around him made him smile,  
and her laugh was like the fairest of elf music or perhaps a stream tumbling over rocks, but she wasn't attractive.  
And sure her smile could cheer him up on the darkest of days and her hugs smelled faintly like moonberries and vanilla,  
but she wasn't attractive.

Maybe her hair was as soft as the morning sunrise over Xadia,  
and maybe she was the only person he could confide in at times when Ezran wasn't available,  
and maybe, just maybe, she was attractive, but that didn't mean he was in love with her,  
right? 

Callum sighed,  
staring wistfully up at the sky laced with lilac and cornflower dusted clouds.  
He was in love with Rayla, but what would that matter when he could never see her beautiful elven face again?  
When he could never re-braid that stray lock of hair that had always fallen where her original braid had been cut off  
like he intended every time it drifted into her line of concentration?  
If only she hadn't gone on ahead to make sure the coast was clear,  
if only they had succeeded in their mission.  
If only he hadn't been so reckless. 

He was tugged out of his thoughts when a small hand curled around his in a gesture of comfort and he brought Ezran into his arms,  
oblivious of the single tear leaking out of his eye. 

They could've lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> There yee have it, please don't sue or anything, this is a non-canonical character death it HASN'T ACTUALLY HAPPENED (yet) and hopefully will not happen. I love reading comments and feedback so please do so in the section below (or above? idk) Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
